Surprise
by Kim Cha
Summary: When you're one of the most popular guys in school, girls simply can't help but look your way hoping they'll be noticed by you. But there's one girl that seems to have caught his attention.


Heero walked down the hallway along with his friends not paying any attention to the giggles and whispers echoing around them. He didn't mind them at all, he probably got use to the useless bickering. "Hn…useless banter." He thought.

A glimpse of golden hair swaying in front of him brought him out of his revere.

They continued to walk down the hallway headed towards their next class and the girl with golden hair turned left and looked at him for a brief moment. She probably heard all the commotion from the female population.

" _It can't be…._ " He thought to himself.

"Ya, know if we were all taken the hallways would much quieter." Duo said. "I'm already taken so all that giggling can't be for me."

"You imbecile how could you suggest such a thing. They're mere distraction." Wufei interjected .

"Awww…Wu-Man don't worry Sally will say yes to being your girlfriend if you'd just ask her. I see the way you look at her." Duo teased.

Wufei just growled at Duo's direction. He didn't want to continue the conversation about Sally any further.

"How about you Trowa anyone her interest you? Then again with having Cathy as a sister no one would probably approach you. She's too overprotective with her big brother." Duo said as the turned to the last hallway. Trowa just shrugged.

"Dorothy would have a field day of anyone came close to you Quatre. No one would dare come near you." Duo joked as the continued. Quatre just shook his head he knew it was the truth.

"Heero?" Duo called out. But Heero stepped into the classroom and took his seat. "Ahh, avoiding the conversation are we? I'll ask Hilde if she has any friends that might consider you as a boyfriend. Then again they'll be a line Heero." Duo continued. But no answer from Heero as he stared out the classroom window.

Heero's last subject of the day was English. As he entered he noticed the blonde haired girl sitting at the front of the classroom. He sat right behind her not making himself known.

"Relena! Why don't you ever wait for me?" Hilde asked as she entered and approached her friend. Seeing Heero behind Relena she couldn't help but give a questioning look his way.

"You know Hilde, that I hate very much being late for my classes." Relena said. "Fine fine…just wait for me next time will ya?" Hilde said as she sat next to Relena.

As the English professor handed out their assignments Relena turned around to pass it down, she gave out a gasp she didn't expect her eyes to meet with Heero's Prussian orbs.

After passing the paper to him she immediately turned back to face the professor.

Heero was taken by the sight of her. She was indeed beautiful. He smirked at the way she hastily turned away from him. They continued to listen to the English professor finish his lecture.

"You're all assigned to use the words on the paper handed to you in a story. You must be able to connect all these words into a story form and is due in one week." Said their professor.

"Damn, I hate these English assignments." He thought to himself. The bell rang and he notice Relena grab her things in a hastily manner.

"Where you headed to Relena?" Asked Hilde. "My locker and then I'll be headed home." Relena replied as she left the classroom.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hilde said as she watched Relena leave. "So, Heero any reason why you're up in the front today?" Hilde asked. "No reason, Hilde."Heero replied and got up from his seat and out of class.

Heero saw Relena putting her books inside her locker and he slowly approached her.

"Hey." Heero said. Relena just looked his way and smiled. She closed her locker and turned to fully face him. "Is there something I can help you with Heero Yuy?" Relena asked.

"Yeah. Why are you avoiding me, Relena and when did you transfer here?" Heero asked.

"Hmm… _surprise_?" Relena said as she smiled at Heero. "Who says I'm avoiding you?" Relena asked.

"You saw me earlier when you turned to your first class and I sat behind you in English." Heero said a little irritated.

Sighing out loud Relena just looked at him and asked "What are you upset about Heero? What was I suppose to do? Run straight to you while you and your friends walk down the hallway? Don't think I don't hear the major commotion when you guys pass by. If I approached you it would be a never ending banter after that. I'm new here anyway. How is it I know the most popular guy in school?" Relena explained.

"And why would that bother you Relena? Why the hell would you care what they say?" Heero asked with his brows knitted and looking at her intently.

She looked around them and came closer to where he stood. She took his face in her hands and kissed his lip firmly and he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Because… I'll be the most hated girl in school Heero. How would they feel if they found out you were already taken?"


End file.
